Bedtime
by Chereche
Summary: Kurt's running himself ragged trying to keep up with the demands of Dalton. Blaine intervenes.


Summary: Kurt's running himself ragged trying to keep up with the demands of Dalton. Blaine intervenes.

Warnings: Ages altered a bit.

* * *

Kurt groaned in appreciation as his back popped in a most delightful way. It was good to relieve some of the tension that had been accumulating in his frame over the past few hours. He hummed lightly as he looked about him, before raising a surprised eyebrow when he saw that the library was pretty much empty. A quick glance at the time had him scrambling to pack his belongings. It was almost seven in the night now. Dinner was mostly over and the library would be closing in a few minutes. He was surprised that one of the library assistants hadn't come to point that out to him. What bothered him most was the fact that he was supposed to meet Blaine at the dining hall for the meal. His friend had been none-to-pleased with him lately, and he was certain that this latest misadventure would just compound that fact.

By the time he had re-shelved the books he had been studying from, enough time had passed so that he knew the dining hall would be closing. He bit his lip nervously as he stood in the corridor, wondering what his best move would be. It wasn't as if he was exactly lacking for food. Finn (out of guilt) had packed a bag full of goodies into one of his suitcases when he hadn't been paying attention. He could pass the night on one of those extra-large muffins in there. But that in no way helped him with Blaine. A look through a window showed him that the boys were slowly leaving the hall in droves. If he hurried he could potentially reach the dormitory building before Blaine. But then what? Would he lock himself into his room and hope that Blaine did not know how to pick a lock? Or should he just come clean and admit that he had lost track of time?

Neither option was particularly pleasing. He'd surely earn a scold from his friend either way. And it wasn't as if he could turn to Wes or David for protection; they'd agree with him. The coward's way would have to do, he decided. Taking advantage of the empty hallways, Kurt ran as quickly as possible. He was one of the first back in the dorms, and though a few people eyed him strangely as he ran through the common rooms, he managed to reach his bedroom in record time, only to feel his heart sink when he opened the door, and saw Blaine sitting by his table, a cool look on his face.

Slightly out of breath, he could do little but stand there and stare as the Warbler rose and crossed the room. He reached out and pulled him out of the doorway, before closing the door, and locking it.

"B-Blaine," Kurt finally managed, when the lead singer stared at him expectantly. "I-I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to meet you for dinner, but I just lost track of time. I hope you didn't wait around with me. I didn't mean to and I promise I'll sit with you for every meal tomorrow and..."

"You're rambling," Blaine interrupted smoothly. "Besides Kurt, do you really think I care that you weren't at dinner because I wanted you to keep my company? Kurt, you didn't show up for lunch – and I know you did not eat. The only reason you ate breakfast was because I literally dragged you down there and force fed you that croissant. And last night I had to steal your books so you'd go to bed and then I caught you awake a while later. That would have been your third all-nighter Kurt. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Of course not Blaine," he replied, forcing his tone to sound assured, as he bypassed him to drop his bag on the bed. He paused though, when the smell of food met his nose, and turned to see a tray waiting for him on the table. "Blaine," he whispered, turning to look at him. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me."

"I do when it's clear that you're hell bent on destroying yourself," he snapped, moving to his side again. "Now sit and eat Kurt. Every last mouthful, or else I swear I'll call your dad and tell him you aren't taking care of yourself."

"I am," Kurt protested, even as he inwardly flinched at that threat. Blaine's tone was absolute. He really would do it, he realised, and so, without a next word, he dropped down into the seat Blaine had been using, pulling the tray to him. He knew how nervous his father made Blaine. For him to therefore put aside that nervousness in order to call the man to complain about his actions...he really had to have worried him.

His stomach released a loud growl that brought a blush to his cheeks and earned him a glare from Blaine before he dug into the rice. It wasn't until he swallowed that first mouthful that he realised exactly how hungry he was, and so he dug into it with relish, not paying much heed to Blaine. The curly haired teenager was currently seated on his bed, going through his notebooks and organiser. The more he read, the deeper the scowl on his face became as he cross-referenced what he was seeing here with the work schedule he had been reading while waiting for Kurt. Really, it was plainly obvious that Dalton's newest student was determined to work himself into the ground. It was a good thing that Blaine was as determined to prevent that from happening.

Kurt was actually surprised by how quickly he emptied the bowl of food – even the cauliflower (the one vegetable he detested) had been chewed with relish. He sighed contently as he pushed the tray away from him before uncapping and sipping contentedly at the bottle of mineral water Blaine had included. Speaking of which... Kurt twisted in his seat to see what the older student had been doing while he was eating. He cocked his head curiously as he saw the lead Warbler going through his notebooks. He was a year ahead of him, surely he couldn't be that fascinated by what was written there. As if sensing his gaze on him, Blaine looked up. Kurt blanched slightly at his expression; Blaine actually seemed more peeved with him than he had been when he had first come into the room.

"I'm done," he said, unnecessarily.

"Finish the water," Blaine bid, pointedly glancing at the full bottle protruding from Kurt's bag. Given that the seal was intact, Kurt knew he could not even pretend that he had refilled it at some point in the day. But really, he chastised himself, as he obediently emptied the bottle, he should have at least had the water. He would have to use a bit more moisturiser than usual to compensate for the suffering his skin had undoubtedly suffered because of him today. Blaine remained silent until Kurt capped and put the now empty water bottle down beside him. He turned fully in the chair so that he was facing his friend, although he did not quite meet his gaze. He knew that Blaine was still a bit upset, and it bothered him. The Warbler was a relatively new addition to his life, but in the few weeks that he had known him, Kurt had quickly found himself looking toward the older teenager as a sort of mentor and guide to him. Plus there was also the fact that he just might be compelled into admitting that he had a crush on the dapper young fellow, but that was beside the point. Kurt genuinely wanted to be in Blaine's good graces and he knew that his actions tonight, compounded by what he had done over the past few days was firmly putting him on the wrong side of the person he wanted most to impress.

And so, he decided, the best thing he could do at this moment was try to apologise to him. But, even as he did so, he knew that Blaine was not likely to take him seriously. After all, had he not murmured, "I'm sorry" to him, the night before after Blaine, with his ridiculously good intuition, had circled back to his dorm room two hours after he had told him to go to bed, and had found him reading more of the Literature novel he had downloaded to his E-reader? It was pointless, and the disbelieving look Blaine gave him confirmed it.

"Why are you doing this?" Blaine asked, pinning him with a stern look. "The teachers don't expect you to finish all of the make-up work in a week Kurt. You know this. I've seen your work table – the _official_ one and not this death sentence you've issued yourself. You're already a week ahead of the schedule, and I don't even want to know how you're managing the daily assignments when you've been pouring over these. Oh wait, I know, by pulling all-nighter after all-nighter and then dosing yourself with coffee and energy drinks the next day."

"I haven't-"

"Do you really want to lie to me right now Kurt?"

Kurt's mouth snapped shut at that and he lowered his gaze once again.

"I thought so," Blaine huffed. "I thought I'd gotten through to you last night Kurt, but you proved me wrong. And then this stunt you pulled today. Skipping meals isn't healthy, especially not when you're scrimping on sleep. I'm surprised you haven't made yourself ill already, and a part of me thinks that isn't the case because you've put yourself through this torment previously."

He had, Kurt reflected, right after his dad had ended up in the hospital. He had run himself ragged; thankfully between his wicked skills with make-up and his dad being in too precarious a state to notice the dark circles under his eyes and his weight loss, a crisis had been averted.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Blaine pressed, taking stock of the emotions flitting across his face. "Well, no more Kurt. I don't know everything that happened to you at McKinley, and I know your family life has been a bit crazy over the past few months, but I'm here now, and I won't let you hurt yourself even more than you've already done. And if that means I have to start showing up after your classes and actually drag you to meals, and physically put you to bed myself and ensure that you stay there, then so be it."

Kurt's head flew up at that declaration. Blaine could not be serious right now.

"Very serious," he replied, and it was only then that Kurt realised that he had said those words aloud. "I won't have you fighting me on this either. I swear Kurt, if you give me any trouble I will report your actions. You need to take care of yourself, and since you obviously can't be trusted to do that job yourself, I'll do it for you."

Finally, Kurt found his voice at that. "I'm not a child," he declared. "I haven't done anything wrong. Yes, I skipped a few meals and maybe I do need to sleep a bit more, but that does not give you any right to adopt this highhanded attitude with me. I don't deserve it and I don't need it. I-I think you should leave now Blaine. Thank you for the food."

"Easily irritated," Blaine said, in an oddly clinical tone, "it's caused by a lack of sleep. You're just proving my point quite nicely Kurt and...aren't you going to answer that?" he finished as Kurt's phone started ringing.

The teenager shot him a withering glare even as he automatically retrieved and placed the cell-phone to his ear. "Hello," he snapped, "...oh hi dad! No...I'm okay. ... Dad, oh okay, I am not fine. ... No, no one's harassing me, except for Blaine. He's trying to make me go to bed and I was just telling him off when you called. ... Umm, well...dad, it's nothing really. Blaine just thinks I've been studying too hard and that's totally not the case..."

"Why don't you mention to him the fact that you skipped two meals today, and had a yogurt cup for lunch yesterday," Blaine said loudly, smirking as Kurt glared at him.

His dad had heard every word.

"No dad, that's not what he meant. ... I mean, well yes, I missed those meals and ... I just ate dad, Blaine brought me dinner just now. No dad, I'm not pushing myself too hard and... why do you want to talk to him. Don't you believe me? No...no dad, you can't come up to Dalton now, and no...you don't have to come tomorrow. Oh fine," he ended on a huff before holding the phone out to Blaine.

"My dad wants to talk to you."

"Thank you," Blaine responded with a dapper grin that only increased the intensity of the glare Kurt was shooting him.

"Good night Mr. Hummel, it's nice to speak to you again. Yes sir, I'm the student who helped you bring Kurt's things up to his dorm room. ... Ah well, I can explain that sir. You see..."

Kurt could only sit there and fume as Blaine regaled his father with his version of what had been occurring since his arrival at the school. It sounded much worse when he put it in those words, and all the older student was doing was getting him into trouble with his dad.

"I was just trying to get him to bed when you called Mr. Hummel. I know it's only eight o clock, but Kurt's had less than ten hours sleep over the last few days and it's starting to take a toll on him. His irritability is only the tip of the iceberg. ... Well sir, I am a prefect, so it's my duty to assist in things like this, but honestly, I care for Kurt, and I want what's best for him and he doesn't seem to be realising this at the moment. He's already finished all of his daily homework and he's too far ahead on the make-up work. Honestly, I had planned on contacting you before the week was out if this behaviour continued, I'm glad you called because it seems like Kurt won't see reason. ... That's quite okay sir, I really don't mind doing this. Like I said, I want the best for him. Okay, I'll put him back on to you sir...if you don't mind? Okay. It was nice talking to you Burt."

Kurt could only stare at that. Blaine was now on first name basis with his father? If only he could claw that smug look off of his face...

"Dad," he began, only to be cut off.

"Listen here Bud," Burt said sternly, "I'm not one hundred percent certain I know what's going on, but what I'm getting is that you're running yourself haggard and that was not part of our deal to let you board at Dalton. So here's what is going to happen. You will do as Blaine says and go to bed, where you will stay. You will do so for the remainder of the week. I've changed my mind, I want you to come home this weekend, and when you get here Friday night Bud, you better have a damn good case to present as to why I shouldn't switch your status to a day student since it's obvious you aren't responsible enough to live on your own as yet."

"Dad-"

"It's either 'Yes Dad, I understand' or else I can be there in the morning and you, me and Mr. Dalton can have this conversation."

"Yes dad, I understand," Kurt whispered immediately, swallowing deeply. He really was on thin ice right now, he realised.

"Good bud," Burt said, his toning softening considerably. "Now don't get all teary on me now. I'm just looking out for you, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"And with you so far away at Dalton, I have to know that you're safe. And if I can't be certain of that..."

"Blaine will make sure," he managed, shooting a tentative look to the teenager in question.

"Yeah...well the kid seems to have a pretty good head on his shoulders. I'm glad. He can keep an eye out for you when I can't. So that's why I don't want you to give him any more trouble tonight, okay? Go to bed Kurt, and stay there. I'll call you in the morning to make sure that you've really slept or else I will come down there. And just as insurance, put Blaine back on..."

"What is this, pass the phone?" he grumbled, before obeying. He didn't stick around to listen to the one-sided conversation this time though, and instead rose and half-stomped to his drawers, retrieving his pyjamas. Between Blaine and his dad, he had no choice in the matter. "I'll leave you two to your chat," he said snidely, entering the bathroom. He nearly pelted Blaine with his pyjamas when he heard him say "He's gone to shower now Burt, I'm glad he's actually listening."

Kurt spent nearly half an hour in the bathroom, partly to enjoy the way the hot water seemingly washed away the stress of the day, but primarily to spite the lead Warbler who he knew was still in his bedroom. But, there was nothing left for him to do in the bathroom now. Even his hair, slightly damp now after the rough tousling he had given it, was combed neatly. If he remained in here any longer, he'd just be doing so out of a childish desire to annoy Blaine, and did he really want that right now? Unfortunately he did not. Grumbling to himself, he unlocked and opened the door, his lips set in a firm line. If the Warbler made just one out of place comment, he would rip him apart, crush, concern and father's words aside.

He stopped short though when he saw Wes in his bedroom as well. He was standing just within the room, Blaine in front of him, as he handed something over to his friend. Looking over Blaine's shoulder, Wes met his gaze and offered him a small smile.

"Listen to Blaine, Kurt," he said simply before walking out the door.

Kurt's cheeks flushed at that. Really, was everyone hell bent on treating him like some stupid three year old tonight, and was that really a glass of milk in Blaine's hand?

"Finally done I see?" Blaine stated lightly, as he walked over to his table and carefully sat the glass of milk done. "You dad said to have a good night and he'd call you around half seven."

"How nice of him," he responded dully as he dropped heavily down onto his bed, crossing his arms. "Blaine, I'm not happy about this."

"About what?"

"This," he repeated, waving his hand about the room. "You can't order me around like this, and talk to my dad like you and he are old buddies. And, why was Wes here, bringing milk of all things. And why does he feel the need to s-scold me as well, telling me to listen to you?"

"Those are a lot of questions," Blaine said easily, "questions you already know the answers to. But you're being very stubborn tonight, so I'll humour you. I'm not ordering you around...well maybe I am. As to why I can do this, it's simple. What did I tell you your first night here Kurt? I said that I'd always be here for you and anything you needed. And that is what I am doing, helping you, protecting you from yourself. We'll talk tomorrow about what exactly is going through your mind, and why you're seeing the need to push yourself so hard. As for your second question...your dad and I have a common interest Kurt – you. I also promised your dad I'd look out for you, didn't I? And I'm going to keep that promise to him. As for Wes, he's just concerned for you, as are several of the other Warblers. I'm not the only one who's noticed how much you're pushing yourself, but since we are the closest, they thought they'd leave the matter to me. Wes brought the milk up to help relax you a bit more and help you sleep easier. As for his words, he just wants you to listen to reason, which, at the moment, is me."

Kurt could only stare at Blaine once he stopped speaking, as he allowed his words to sink in. Reluctantly, he admitted that his words were valid. Just because no one had called him out on his actions before did not justify them. He wasn't used to people being so concerned for him, especially someone who was not his dad, so maybe he was reacting a bit badly to it. He still thought that Blaine was being a bit high-handed, but he was genuinely concerned for him, and that was...endearing. Kurt's shoulders slumped in submission even as a sigh passed his lips. Now that he had allowed the truth to waft into his being, he could acknowledge, actively acknowledge the deeply rooted weariness within him that he was ignoring. Blaine seemed to notice it because he smiled slightly before reaching out to him, gently grasping and pulling him to his feet.

"No more trouble from you tonight, please," Blaine requested, surprising Kurt by reaching out to cup his cheek.

The flush on his face that was just fading deepened, and he looked away as Blaine chuckled, patting his cheek once before moving away from him. Kurt could only look on as Blaine deftly pulled back his sheets, going so far as to fluff his pillow before patting it invitingly.

"In you go," he bid.

Kurt hesitated. "Really Blaine, you don't have to do this. I can put myself to bed."

Blaine arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry Kurt, but I really can't trust you at the moment. There's nothing to stop you from going back to some assignment the minute I leave. This is just how we'll have to do it until I'm sure you know what's best for you once again. So please, sit?"

Nipping his lip, Kurt shook his head, even as the tiredness tugged at him. This was way too intimate. If he allowed Blaine to do this – to get into his personal space like he undoubtedly was planning to, Kurt did not doubt that he would say or do something that would ruin their friendship entirely. He did not want that.

"I should pack my bag first...or look over my homework for tom-"

"Kurt," Blaine interjected sharply.

That was all the prompting Kurt needed and he all but scrambled onto the bed, resisting the urge to tug the sheets out of Blaine's hands as he settled them about his legs.

"Thank you," the Warbler said simply, before fetching the glass of milk and handing it over to him.

He took a seat beside Kurt while he drank it. Wes had both sweetened the concoction and added a bit of cinnamon to it – a pleasant surprise, and so, it was with relish that Kurt downed the glass, smiling slightly as the warmth pooled in his stomach. He would have to thank him tomorrow for bringing it to him. He whimpered slightly when Blaine reached out to wipe away his milk-moustache, before cursing himself at the sound. Blaine only chuckled lightly though, before rising.

"You look all of twelve right now," he admitted with a laugh.

Kurt stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"Your hair's tousled, your cheeks are rosy, you're trying so hard to stay awake, and unless I'm mistaken, that shirt is at least a size too big. You're adorable Kurt."

There was no right way to answer that, and Kurt settled for a pout. It kind of stung that his crush was equating him to a child, but, as his subconscious whispered, he had been acting rather bratty over the past hour or so. It was a title, he well deserved.

Blaine consulted the time. "It's a quarter to nine now...a bit later than I'd like, but we can work with that."

"What did you want to do? Put me to bed at seven?"

"And there's that crankiness again. Come, let's get you settled okay. Lay back on your pillows, I'll tuck you in properly."

Once again, his choice of words had Kurt squirming, but, it only took a look into the gentle yet stern eyes his friend sported for him to sigh softly, before sinking back onto his pillow.

"I believe you sleep on your side?"

"Stalker much?" he grumbled, even as he curled himself into his favoured position. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore that fact that Blaine was now leaning over him as he pulled and tucked the cover in around his shoulders.

He expected the Warbler to leave now that the task was done. And so, his eyes flew open when he felt the bed depress again, to find that Blaine had reclaimed his seat.

"Hey now," he said softly, "close those eyes. I'm not leaving until I'm certain you're asleep. You're tired; I know you are, so you need to rest. I'll wake you up around seven. That'll give you enough time to get ready before your dad calls, and then we'll have breakfast together. Don't make that sound, it may seem like a lot of hours, but I'm positive that I'll have to drag you out of your bed come morning. You won't make up for the lack of sleep in one night, but that's okay. We'll do this same thing tomorrow night and every night until Friday. Then we'll see what your dad says. He's really considering switching your status, and neither I nor you want that. So you need to do your part to ensure that you can stay right where you belong."

At first, Kurt tried his best to follow along with Blaine's words. But gradually, it became harder and harder to do as his body urged him to succumb, to rid himself of the residual annoyance and embarrassment, the awkwardness of having Blaine so close to him, actually stroking his hand through his hair soothingly, and eventually, he did, allowing himself to fall asleep to the sound of Blaine's monologue.

Blaine stopped talking after a few minutes, but allowed his fingers to continue carding through Kurt's hair long after he had noticed his breathing evening out and the complete relaxation of his frame. It was only then that he gradually stopped the caress, before standing up with a sigh. Honestly, Kurt had put up a lot more of a fight than he had expected, but thankfully, he had emerged victorious for the fact. Shooting him a fond glance, Blaine quickly cleared up the room, even taking the liberty of packing Kurt's book bag for the next day. When he was absolutely certain that Kurt would not wake up, he decided to leave. He spent an extra moment, readjusting the sheets before, compulsively, leaning down to gently kiss one rounded cheek. If there was one thing he loved about Kurt, it was the fact that his face still retained that stubborn baby fat that made him absolutely adorable. With time, Kurt's features would define themselves, and when they did, he would be stunningly gorgeous, but for now, Blaine would enjoy the way those plump cheeks added a mischievous lilt to his friend's features.

"Sleep well Kurt," he whispered, pecking his cheek again. "I'll see you in the morning."

Giving him one final fond look, Blaine excited the room to go report that finally, one Kurt Hummel was sound asleep, in his bed.

* * *

Please review. I am taking requests/prompts so feel free to let me know if you want something written.


End file.
